Unexpected
by yanderehime25
Summary: AU! They started this, this nightmare. How will they solve this nightmare? Can they do it together? Or will bad things happen? With an anonymous psycho killer on the loose, how will they survive? Bad at summaries, read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!~ Im back from my long long long vacation. XD. Im really really really sorry for being in-active *bows* For the readers of my fanfic "Our Game Of Falling-In Love" Im really sorry that i didn't update. I lost my notebook which holds my ideas for the fourth chapter. Im currently re-writing it and it would be ready by tomorrow. XD SIF's been taking my time too xD. I hope you enjoy this story. This story is based from my favorite horror book called Ouija Board. It's a really good story, too bad it's only available in our country. If there are grammar and spelling mistakes, i apologize. Im not yet very good with English. With all that said on to the story and please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live. I** **only own the story**.

* * *

><p>Otonokizaka College, a picture-perfect exclusive private school for girls. It's old but charming. Right now, almost all of the students are rushing to get to their first morning class. One of them is Ayase Eli. Many had said that she's beautiful and holds a charming smile. She woke up late because she forgot to set the alarm on her phone. It was 2 in the morning when she had finished the third chapter of her new book. She's a part time writer. Her publisher kept nagging her to finish the book.<p>

"Eli-chan!"

She suddenly stopped walking and faced Koizumi Hanayo. She's a pretty 18 year old, with shoulder-length sand brown hair. A book is pressed against her ample and she's fixing her glasses.

"What's the rush?" Another one asked. She's Nishikino Maki. She has eye-catching good looks. A real stunner.

"Don't rush now. All the first classes in the morning are suspended. There's a faculty meeting." Hanayo said, sitting on a bench beside her.

"Oh thank god." Eli said, sighing in relief. "I thought im gonna be late for Ms. Watanabe's class again. If i do, im sure dead." She added.

She then noticed two students walk towards her. One of them is holding a reprint of her book _"What's Your Scary Movie?"_ It was the very first book that she wrote.

"Hi Ayase-san." The two greeted. The one holding a book spoke. "Is it okay if you sign this?" The girl said, smiling shyly. Eli smiled.

"Sure." She replied. She took the book and took her pen from inside her bag. "What name should i write? She asked, smiling.

"Brenda." The girl answered shyly.

"Brenda huh..." She muttered while signing the book. "It's Rebecca Gayheart's character name in Urban Legends, one of my favorite scary movies." She added, and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Thanks." Said the girl, while hugging the book. "Im one of your biggest fans, Ayase-san. Im really excited to see the movie of this book." The girl added.

"Thanks." Eli answered smiling slightly. One famous producer had an interest in her book and bought it's rights to turn it into a movie.

"Woah. You really are famous now, Eli-chan." Hanayo said.

Moments later two young women slided in front of them. They are Yazawa Nico and Hoshizora Rin.

"Let's try it out now!" Nico said excitedly. She's a small girl, often mistaken as a middle schooler. She walked towards her girl-friend and tried to kiss her on the lips.

"Not NOW Nico-chan. We're still in school. It's a major offense if we are spotted kissing inside the school." Maki said, half-heartedly scolding her smaller girl-friend.

"Fine fine." Nico rolled her eyes, and went to kiss her cheeks instead.

Rin sat down on the bench and took something out of her bag. She took out a carved antique.

Eli amusedly looked at the antique. "Ouija Board?"She said, stunned.

Hanayo's eyes sparked and kissed Rin on the lips. Amusement is obvious on her face. "When did you get this?" Hanayo asked.

"And where did you get that?" Eli asked, pointing at the antique.

"Ah, well, i found this on the mall. They were selling antiques." Rin replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Where would you use that anyway?" Eli asked. Not that she doesn't know where Ouija Boards are used. She was just curious in why her friend would have an interest on things like that.

Her friends threw her a quizzical look.

"You don't know?" Maki said, eyeing her curiously.

"Of course i know! It's just that im curious on where and why you would use that." She replied, defensing herself.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Nico exclaimed. "Let's try it out now! I wanna talk to Albert Einstein!" She added.

It seems like everyone is excited in Rin's Ouija Board, except for her.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." She commented. Her friends threw her a quizzical look.

"It's just a game Eli." Nico said, rolling her eyes.

She stood up and faced them.

"Contacting spirits is never a game. You have no idea how very dangerous it is to play with that thing. You never know what will happen next." She said, a warning look on her eyes.

"Eli, don't be such a killjoy. You can't beat us so just join us." Maki said. "And i happen to know a place, too." She added.

* * *

><p>Eli stared at the place in front of her. It was a dark night, the only light that surrounds them is the light of the full moon<p>

"Who lives here?" She asked suddenly, making all her friends look at her.

"The past serial killer in this town. The Otonokizaka Killer." Nico said, looking at the house in front of them.

Eli looked at her. "Seriously?" She asked.

Maki looked at her. "You don't know?" She said. "Thirteen years ago, thirteen single women were murdered in this town. All of them were strangled to death after being sexually assaulted." She explained. "Kenji Asahiro-That's the real name of the Otonokizaka killer that covered this town with fear. Until one night...the police reached him...at that house." She added.

"Then?" She asked. She was already 2 years at Otonokizaka, but she didn't hear anything about this until now. It's like a story, a horror story.

They all looked at Rin. She had answered Eli's question.

"A battle between the police and Asahiro broke. My uncle is one of the police. He was stabbed by that killer, but he still managed to shoot him down...he didn't manage to get out of there alive."

A moment of silence was made. Nobody dared to speak. Eli took a glance at the house. The two windows on the either side of the house seems to look at her, just like the house on the movie _"Monster House"_

"So in thirteen years...nobody lived at that house?" She asked.

"Yes." Nico answered.

Eli hugged herself. She was not having a good feeling about this house. It gives her creepy vibes

"I still think that this is not a good idea." She said.

"Oh come on Eli! Don't be such a coward. Besides, we're only gonna talk to Rin's uncle." Nico said chuckling, nudging Eli slightly.

"Let's just go inside, shall we? It's too late to be backing out now anyways." Maki said, walking towards the door of the house.

Nico ran towards Maki. She was gonna open the door when the door suddenly opened on it's own. Nico suddenly froze.

"D-did you guys see that?" She said, frightened. She backed down from the door. "T-the door...the door suddenly opened" She added, stuttering.

"I don't really like the feeling i get at this house." Eli said again.

"Look, im sure it's nothing, okay? It's just the wind. Now if you're gonna go all coward then just go home." Maki said, pointing a flashlight at Nico and Eli.

"Okay, okay." They both said.

A loud bang was heard from inside the house. They all froze. They turned around to see what's going on, only to be met by something. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so we finish the first chapter! So how was it? Good or bad? Review please! Sorry if they're OoC. I tried fitting in their character but it just seem unlikely...Well, please tell me what you think! See ya!~**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Nightmare

**A/N: Woo! Update! XD Im really sorry if the first chapter is not good enough and im really sorry for the late update. I still hope you enjoy this chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>She was sleeping soundly on her bed. Her majestic blonde hair scattered messily on her pillows. She clutched the pillow that was beside her. Suddenly, her door cracked open gently and softly, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty up. Her ears, sensitive as a cat's, heard the creaking sound from her door. Her blue eyes snapped open, only to be met by fearful crimson ones. Fear was starting to creep up her veins, as she noticed the silver flash from the knife the unknown person was holding. Suddenly, she felt the sharp end of the knife sink through her skin. She gripped her pillow as pain started to cover her whole being. Her consciousness was starting to fade when she heard her killer say, "Good bye, Ayase Eli. I enjoyed my time with you, as your friend." A frightening laugh, and her last remaining breath was taken from her.<em>

"GAAHHHH!" Eli screamed. She's shaking, and her whole body is covered with sweat.

"A dream...right...just a dream...a horrible dream.." She said, catching her breath.

She recalled her events last night...when Nico was almost dead. Eli's eyes started to get filled with tears as she recalled that scene at that creepy house. Maki was crying hard, yelling at Nico to not leave her or else she's gonna go crazy, while clutching Nico's pink cardigan tightly, Hanayo was frozen to her ground due to shock tears streaming down her face, Rin was trying her best not to cry, and her trying to revive her best friend while tears are streaming down her face. But then Nico woke up. She glanced at her clock, it read _"2:45 am"_. She remembered that she still has classes tomorrow and she has to fetch her cousin that came back from studying abroad from the airport.

"It's still too early." She muttered. She laid down on her bed, closing her tired eyes. She tried to forget about the horrible dream she had and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mornin!" A cheerful greet from a familiar voice startled her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Nico, smiling brightly at her, like nothing ever happened to her at all. She smiled at Nico's cheerfulness but still can't help to wonder why Nico is acting...unusual. Not like she has any evidence that Nico DID act unusual, she decided to let it slide.<p>

"Ah, Nico...good morning." She felt something...like.. fear. She felt like something bad is bound to happen anytime soon. She shook the thought off her head and looked at Nico.

Nico threw her a questioning look. "Eli? Is...something bothering you?" Nico asked, sitting down on the bench Eli is sitting at. Eli looked at her.

"Nico...i..have something to tell you..." Eli said, with a weak voice. Nico frowned. She immediately averted her gaze to the sky.

"I don't wanna talk about that.."

"Nico...please..." Eli said. Nico looked at her. Nico looked at her again, and finally nodded in response.

"Well...last night...when you fell down the stairs..."

*Last night*

"Just how long do you plan on standing there?" Nico asked her. They were standing in front of a big door, and she was staring in awe at the door.

When they had finished talking to Rin's uncle through the Ouija Board, they had decided to leave that creepy house. But the gigantic door catch her eye, so she told her friends that she'll just check it out. Nico came with her to also check the door out. Eli snapped out of it and realized that she's been staring for long.

"Right." She replied, looking at her bestfriend. But Nico wasn't there, instead, a man who looked like he has been stabbed a hundred of times met her gaze. She felt like her blood has been drained from her body. She felt cold and numb. But then she heard a big slam, like someone fell down the stairs. She hurried towards the stairs and looked down, only to see Nico's almost lifeless body. Her head was internally bleeding. She let out a panicky scream as she hurried down the stairs. Tears started to stream out of her eyes.

"Eli, what's wrong?" Maki said, rushing over to Eli's side. She looked over to where Eli is gazing at. Maki froze, her knees went weak, she stood there, shocked at the the person before her.

"M-maki?" Eli muttered, walking over Maki's side, while her tears are still freely flowing.

A scream. A deafening scream.

It was Maki, as she screamed, tears flowing out of her eyes. Maki walked towards her girlfriend's lifeless body, until her knees gave out and she fell to the ground.

"Nico..Nico-chan! Wake up...please...wake up.." Maki pleaded to Nico's lifeless body, clutching the black haired girl's cardigan tightly.

Eli stared at the both of them, more tears freely lunging out of her eyes.

Hurried sounds of footsteps rang through the place.

"Hey, what's with the commot-" Rin was cut off at the sight before her. Her eyes widened, as Hanayo walked in.

"Nico...chan..." Hanayo muttered. Rin was there beside her, trying her hardest not to cry, as Eli ran immediately next to Nico.

"Eli..." Maki muttered

"Stand aside, i'll do my best to revive her..." Eli said in a shaky voice.

Maki nodded, but still clutched Nico's cardigan tightly.

_'Here i go..'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okayyy, so how was this chapter? Good or bad? I would love to hear it from the reviews! That aside, i would love to apologize for the late updates. As for my other story entitled "Our Game Of Falling In-Love" Im still not sure if i can update it sooner or not. If i update it sooner, it has a high chance of turning out bad. I don't want to disappoint my readers. But don't worry, im not abandoning it. I would still continue the story. Sooo all that being said, i'll see you next time. Thanks guys!  
><strong>


End file.
